There Was That Girl
by FantasyChan
Summary: Serena and her friends met a new girl not too long ago and nows she's Tomoe's new target! But could there be more to this girl then meets the eye? Review and I might continue it!


Kiki was sitting in the lower branches of a tall oak tree, her school sailor uniform skirt rippling in the wind, her long light brown hair hanging to the middle of her back. She closed her eyes and leaned back. After a while, she heard some one call up to her. "Hey, Kiki! Is that you up there?" It was Serena. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Ya, it's me!" She called back down. "You wanna go to the arcade with me and the girls?" "Sure! I'll be right down!" Kiki jumped off the branch and landed perfectly on her feet. "Wow, I wish I was as agile as you, Kiki." Serena said. Serena was really clumsy, but she was a great person at heart. A second later the rest of the girls came walking down the path. "Hi, girls." Kiki greeted them. Lita, Mina, Amy and Ray greeted her as well. "C'mon, let's go." Serena said, taking off at a run, but she tripped and hit the pavement face first. All the girls laughed. This happened everyday and Serena just got up and continued. Kiki grabbed her backpack and followed the girls to the arcade. Kaolinite was watching them from a tree. She took what looked like a camera from her pocket and aimed it at Kiki. A picture popped out of the front. "She looks like a good target. I must see Dr. Tomoe." Kaolinite vanished. She reappeared in Dr. Tomoe's lab and she walked over to Dr. Tomoe. "You have the new target, Kaolinite?" "Yes, Doctor." She handed him the picture. "Oh, yes. She looks like she has a very pure heart. I'll find the perfect diamond pod for her." He laughed and Kaolinite disappeared. When they got there Serena offered to help Kiki with the Sailor V video game because she had never played before. "Oh, so I just do this?" Kiki asked Serena. "Ya, just like- -Huh?" Kiki's score was getting higher and higher. "You sure you've never played a video game before?" Kiki smiled. "This is my first time. I guess it's beginners luck." The other girls were watching them play. "Hmm, Kiki's a great kid." Lita was saying. Ray nodded. "Ya, she really is and she's got a nice voice, too." Mina, Amy and Lita looked at Ray. "Why do you say that, Ray?" Mina asked. "She came to help me at the temple the other day and she was singing while she was sweeping. She sounded like an angel." "Doesn't surprise me. Kiki's good at lots of things." Amy said, looking at Kiki. Kiki had let Serena play her game for her and she picked up her bag and walked over to the other girls. "I never knew video games were so much fun." She said smiling. They all laughed. "Hey, what time is it anyway?" Lita looked at her watch. "It's almost five o'clock." Kiki gasped. "F-five o'clock? Oh no, I'm late for my lesson. I'll see you guys layer." She ran out of the arcade and down the street. "Oh dear." Amy said. "What's up, Amy?" Lita asked. "Kiki's left her bag here. She might need it." "I'll catch up to her." Lita said, picking up the bag, but as she did it ripped. "Oh no." A lot of books and paper fell out of the bag. "Hey, she's got more books then Amy." Mina said laughing. "I'll put them back in and apologise for ripping it." Lita said, but as she picked up a book, something ginger shot out of the pile and ran for the door. "Whoa, what was that?" "I think it was a cat." Ray said. "Speaking of cats." Came a voice from Mina's bag. "Can we come out now?" "Oh, sure, Artemis." Mina opened her bag and Luna and Artemis jumped out.  
  
"Thanks. What was that thing that ran out?" "I think it was a cat." Luna gasped. "What colour was it?" "Ginger." "Come on, Artemis. We have to find that cat." Luna and Artemis ran toward the door. "We'll be back later!" Artemis called over his shoulder. They followed the cat to the park entrance. It looked back at them and climbed up into a tree. "He doesn't want us to find him, I think." Artemis said, looking into the trees. "Oh well, let's go." They turned around and there were the girls. "Nice timing, guys." Luna said, jumping onto Serena's shoulder. They walked into the park and saw Kiki sitting on a bench. "Oh, her lesson must be over." Amy said. "Wait, who's that by the oak tree?" They all gasped. "It's Kaolinite. What's she doing here?" Lita whispered. Kiki yawned and stretched her arms. "Let's sit up in the oak tree, Elios." She said to her cat. He jumped up on her shoulder and purred. Before Kiki got to the tree, Kaolinite placed the diamond pod in it. "Oh no." Serena said. "They're new target is--" "Kiki." They all said together. Kiki walked up to the tree, but the second she touched it, it started to glow. "Ahh! What's happening?" Kiki cried, stepping back. "Meow!" Elios jumped off her shoulder and stood in front of her. "Dredille!" The heart snatcher appeared. Kiki screamed. "Pure hearts, I must have your pure heart!" Elios jumped on the monster's face and started to scratch it. "Elios, no!" Kiki cried, falling back from the heart snatcher wheeling around trying to get Elios off her. "Meow!" The heart snatcher threw Elios into a near by tree. "Elios!" Kiki tried to run to him, but the heart snatcher shot a vine at her legs. "Kiki!" Mina cried. "We have to save her!" "Good idea, Mina. Girls...Transform!" Luna yelled. "Venus star power!" "Jupiter star power!" "Mars star power!" "Mercury star power!" "Moon cosmic power!" "Sailor Scout power!" They yelled together. They transformed into the Sailor Scouts and ran out from behind the bush they'd been watching from. "Let her go, weed!" "Huh? Who you calling a weed?" "You, plant breath! I stand for love and I stand for truth and justice, too! I'm Sailor Moon!" "And we're the Sailor Scouts!" "And in the name of the moon, we're gonna punish you!" Sailor Moon finished. The hearts snatcher laughed. "You don't scare me!" Kiki screamed. Luna and Artemis looked at her. Something was glowing on her forehead. "The sigh of galaxy." Luna sad quietly. Artemis looked at her. "You're right. I knew I recognized her cat. Elios protects Sailor Galaxy." "You've had it!" Mars yelled. "Mars fire--" "Ah, ah, ah." Said the heart snatcher waving her finger. "Don't want to her your friend, do you?" She pulled Kiki in front of her. They all gasped. "We can't attack her. She's using Kiki as a human shield." Mercury called to the other scouts. " Kaolinite appeared on top of a tree. "Come on, Dredille! Finish your job!" "Alright, alright." She threw Kiki to the ground and opened her shirt and little revelling a black star. "Your pure heart is mine!" A black ray came from the star. "Ahh!" Kiki jumped out of the way. "Grr, stay put, will ya!" Dredille shot what looked like cactus needed out of her mouth and they pinned Kiki to a tree. She screamed. "Help! Please, help!" She was trying to break free, but it wasn't working. "Now..." Dredille shot another black beam at Kiki and this time it hit her in the chest. Kiki screamed, then her head fell on her chest, a small glowing crystal floating in front of her. "No!" The Sailor Scouts shouted as one. Kiki's heart crystal glowed brighter. "Ha, ha, children's play." Laughed Kaolinite. "Dredille, bring me her pure heart crystal, now!" Dredille walked over to Kiki and grabbed the floating crystal. She threw it up to Kaolinite. "Scouts, we can attack her now." Jupiter whispered. They all nodded. "Mars fire ignite!" "Jupiter thunder crash!" "Venus love chain encircle!" "Mercury ice bubbles blast!" Their attacks all hit Dredille. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter called. "Right!" She pulled out her spiral heart moon sceptre. "Moon sceptre elimination!" "Ahh! Time to re-root!" Cried Dredille. There was a bright flash then the oak tree reappeared. A diamond pod fell from the tree and brook in half. The cactus needles pinning Kiki to the tree disappeared and she fell to the base of the tree. "Kiki, no!" Cried Sailor Moon, running over to Kiki. "Time for me to spilt." Kaolinite snapped her fingers and disappeared. "Err, come back here, Kaolinite!" Jupiter called, shooting thunder to were Kaolinite had been standing. Sailor Moon kneeled beside Kiki and lifted her head off the ground. "No..."  
  
All the scouts hung their heads. "She was only fourteen." Mars said sadly. "She had her whole life ahead of her." One of Sailor Moon's tears fell down her face and hit Kiki's cheek. Venus was sniffling and Jupiter put her hand on her shoulder.  
"We have to get her heart crystal back." Sobbed Mercury. "But I don't think it will be easy. Her heart crystal was one they needed. It shone so brightly." Mars choked back a sob. "Where are Artemis and Luna?" "We're over here!" Called Luna's voice. They all looked over to where Kiki's cat was lying. "Look at its forehead!" Venus said in surprise. There was a crescent moon on its forehead. "This is no ordinary cat." Artemis told them. "Elios, can you hear me?" He groaned. "Yes, I can hear you, Luna." The scouts gasped. "Kiki's cat... Can talk?" "This is Elios. We've known him a very long time." Luna explained. Elios whispered something to Artemis who gasped and whispered something to Luna. "Amazing." "You mustn't tell Kiki or the scouts. Promise?" They both nodded. "What aren't you telling us, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked. "You're not yet ready to know." Luna said simply. "Let's bring Kiki to my temple, it's closest." Mars said. "I'll carry her." Jupiter said, picking up Kiki. "Wow, she's really light." They all ran as fast as they could back to Ray's house and placed Kiki on a bed. "We have to save her. There are lots of people who'll miss her if she..." Venus trailed off. Just then, something came flying through the window. "What's that?" Asked Mars. A tiny screen appeared and Kaolinite's face came into focus. "Hello, Sailor Scouts. I think I have something here that belongs to your little friend." She held up Kiki's heart crystal. "I'll make a little deal with you. If you defeat the diamond pod monster I bring with me, you can have this back. If you agree to my deal, be at the park at eleven o'clock tonight. Toodles." The screen went blank and the device fell to the ground.  
  
"We know it's a trap, but..." They couldn't let Kiki die. "Let's do it!" Jupiter said getting up and walking toward the door. They got to the park and waited for Kaolinite to show up. Suddenly she appeared in the very oak tree she had planted the diamond pod in that had stolen Kiki's heart crystal. "Let's see how you withstand these!" Kaolinite shouted as she threw five diamond pods in the air. "Quintuplets!" The snatchers yelled. "This should be easy." Jupiter said. "Jupiter thunder crash!" One of the monsters were destroyed. "Mercury ice bubbles blast!" "Mars fire ignite!" Two more defeated. "Venus love chain encircle!" One left. "Is that all you got, Kaolinite?" Kaolinite laughed. The Scouts looked at her. "Stupid girls!" She cried. "Didn't you notice that every time you destroyed one monster the main one got bigger? She's now strong enough to release her mega attacks!" The last remaining monster chuckled. "Jupiter thunder crash!" "My thunder!" Jupiter cried as she jumped out of the way. "Mercury ice bubbles blast!" "My bubbles!" Cried Mercury, jumping out of the way. "Mars fire ignite!" "No!" Mars jumped out of the way of her own attack. "Venus love chain encircle!" "Not mine, too!" Cried Venus. They all lay on the ground. "She uses our own attacks on us! We can't defeat this thing!" Jupiter cried slamming her fists on the ground. The other Scouts groaned with pain. "There's one thing that might work." Sailor Moon said. "Sailor planet power." They all nodded and joined hands. "What are you doing?" Kaolinite yelled. The scouts started glowing and together as one they cried, "Sailor planet power!" "I'm done for!" Cried the snatcher as it was became nothing more then a cracked diamond pod. "We had a deal, Kaolinite! Give us back Kiki's heart crystal!" Kaolinite laughed. "Did you really think I'd give it back?" But before she could do anything else, two figures grabbed the crystal from her hand. "No! Dr. Tomoe is not going to be happy." She disappeared. The scouts looked up into another tree to see Sailor's Uranus and Neptune. "Is this one, Uranus?" Neptune asked. As Uranus held the crystal in her hand it transformed into a gold key. "Yes, it's turned into a purity item. This is one of them." Sailor Moor gasped and ran forward. "Please, give it back! Kiki will die if we don't get it back to her!" Neptune gasped. "You don't mean Kiki Hushi, do you?" "Yes! She'll die if we don't get it back!" "Oh, Uranus... We can't... Not Kiki..." Uranus closed her eyes and hung her head. "We have no chose..." "That's it!" Sailor Moon jumped into the tree and grabbed the crystal from Sailor Uranus. "What are you doing?" She cried. "Jupiter, here!" Sailor Moon threw the crystal down to Jupiter and the others took off at a run. "No! Uranus world shaking!" "Neptune deep submerge!" The Scouts dodged the attacks and kept running. "Err, now that we know one of the holders are Kiki, we can get it another time. Let's go, Neptune." They jumped out of the tree and disappeared. Sailor Moon caught up to the other Scouts and they ran back to Ray's temple. Sailor Moon took the heart crystal from Jupiter and held it over Kiki's heart. It sank into her chest and she opened her eyes. "Where... Where am I?" The Scouts had transformed back to their normal self's and smiled down at Kiki. "The Sailor Scouts saved you, Kiki, then they brought you here, to Ray's temple." "The Sailor Scouts..." Kiki smiled. "I hope someday I can thank them." "I'm sure they know, Kiki. I'm sure they know."  
  
The End 


End file.
